Putting 'Mystic' In Mystic Falls
by MorbidxAngelx
Summary: I'm not the best summary writer so the full summary is inside. It's going to be rated MA. OC/Tyler, OC/Jeremy, Tyler/Jeremy Slash. Don't like it don't read. Just check out the full summary!


**Putting Mystic in Mystic Falls**

**Summary: Angel moves back to Mystic Falls after ten years of being away because of his parents' death when he was seven. Ben, his guardian in more ways than one, has looked after him since. But tired from running and hiding he decided to come back to Mystic Falls for a last stand. Now he's starting his senior year, and getting more then reacquainted with the group. Can the gang help him from what's to come? Will they accept him? And how can a 3 way relationship work if at all? OC/Tyler, OC/Jeremy, and Tyler/Jeremy. Oh yes there will be SLASH. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of its characters. I only own both of my original characters Angel Oliveira, and Ben Masters.**

**THIS WILL BE RATED M FOR MATURE!**

**For: profanity, graphic violence, detailed sexual conduct, forced and or encouraged biting/feeding,  
****body dismemberment; under aged drinking, and drug use. = Fun!**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

_A/N: I got the main ideas from my previously started story "The touch of your hand" [which has been salvaged and removed] as well as a movie which will go unnamed for right now [no it has nothing to do with vampires or werewolves], and kind of fused it all together. The main reason for keeping it a secret is so that when certain things happen it will come as more of a surprise. There is new and original lore which ties into Mystic Falls as well as the other current supernatural species that have already been integrated in the show. I'm not changing any lore/history from the show. _

_I'm currently only going to have two original characters in this story. For Angel Oliveira's face check my profile for pictures. And just like the show Ben Masters is actor Sean Farris._

_I also from time to time I will switch between first person and third person depending on the scene. First person will be between Angel, Jeremy, and Tyler. Someone else may get a shot depending on how things develop. Switches should be clear but if you find it confusing, awkward, or hard to follow please let me know._

_And lastly I will be dropping slight hints all over. If it seems cliché' it's probably important! Yay for guessing games!_

**Chapter 1: First Day Jitters**

The sun was barely even up yet when a loud obnoxious noise went off to the right side of the room. I could barely contain my excitement, my first day of school. Giving the alarm clock a few smacks in a lazy attempt to shut it off without moving or opening my eyes, it didn't work out exactly. So I sat up, grabbed the cheaply made alarm clock, ripped it out of the wall and threw it across the room immediately bursting into a dozen pieces.

Silence was golden and I was not a morning person to say the least. Rubbing my eyes and yawning loudly I heard both of the doors open to my room followed by a familiar voice. "You know, Angel, it's probably a good thing we buy those for a couple of bucks a piece since they never seem to last long." He laughed as he stood at the half open door only wearing pajama bottoms and continued to brush his teeth.

I sat up and grabbed one of the many pillows off of the king sized bed and threw it at him, only to have him take a step back momentarily, allowing the door to take the hit. "Good morning." It was the best that I had.

"How'd you sleep? Did you have any nightmares?" His voice was muffled by the toothbrush in his mouth and the low buzzing emulating from it.

I sat up smiling; now starting to actually wake up realizing that it's been about 2 months since I've had a nightmare, about any of the things I was running from. "Nope no nightmares, actually I can't remember the last time I had a dream that didn't get all weird, which is better than nightmares so I'll take it."

I slid out of bed only wearing a pair of boxers and stumbled slowly into my large walk in closet gathering my clothes for the day. Getting used to a morning schedule was easier this last week and only hoped senior year back here in Mystic Falls was going to be good, or as good for as long as possible. I was tired of running from everything and everyone. _Fuck my life; these stupid witches never know when to just mind their own business. If it wasn't for Ben, I'd be dead, or worse._

My thoughts were cut short as Ben called out to me from the door. "Well if you want me to I can swing into town and get you another alarm clock." He paused as he looked at what was left of the first one this school year. "Or maybe ten just to start out with?"

I let out a little chuckle, which I knew he heard and tried to hide the smile in my voice, even though we couldn't see each other at the moment. "That'd be great. I don't know what I'd do without you." Ben scoffed. _Smart ass_.

"Let's not find out shall we?" I heard footsteps retreating down the hall before he made one last remark. "Oh, and see if you can befriend any hot seniors at school for me?"

The palm of my hand collided with my forehead before making my way out of the closet. "Aren't you a little _old_ for them?"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ old!"

"Mmhmm."

"I heard that!"

_Of course you did._

Running down one of the two large semi circle stair cases in the center of the large house, which seemed like a good idea at the time, I flung my messenger bag over my shoulder. After running my hands through my hair one last time I run into the kitchen to find Ben barely more dressed than before, reading the paper, and handing me a cup of coffee. _Of course you already had time to go out and get coffee._ "Thank you so much! I'm heading out now. I'll have my phone on me in case anything happens and try to behave yourself Ben? Like please?"

He shot me a wounded look as if in disbelief. "When have I ever misbehaved?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm assuming you remember Dallas?"

"A mere misunderstanding."  
"The time in LA?"  
"Not what it looked like."  
"That month we spent in Chicago?

"I see what you're trying to do here. Fine I give, yes I'll behave."

"Good and I'm out. If I don't come straight home I'll keep you posted and check in every hour ok?" I walked out of the kitchen, through the dining room and towards the side of the house only to have him call out to me again once more. "Angel?" I turned around concerned to see him grinning. "Try and have a good year?" "Of course." I teased and made my way out of the house and into the garage. Jumping in my car, which was finally delivered, I backed out of the garage and gave my house one last look over for any imperfections. I couldn't find any and almost wondered if I went too big when I started construction at the beginning of summer. _Na. _Looking down seeing the clock I slipped my sunglasses on and sped off for school.

"Elena we have to have a great year despite anything that's happened the last two years ok? I'm serious." Caroline chimed in as she walked from the parking lot in between Elena and Bonnie. She heard Elena sigh, so she elbowed her. Elena looked up from her schedule almost hoping it wasn't too late to skip, or if she could even get away with it, with Aunt Jenna taking the day off to make sure her and Jeremy did alright on their first day.

The three of them made their way to the front of the school to be greeted by Matt, Tyler, and Stefan who seemed to be talking about the upcoming football games this year. The girls smiled and nodded accordingly in a show of support. Although they all lacked the same enthusiasm the boys showed for the sport.

Matt ended his train of thought with Tyler nodding in agreement and glanced to Stefan for his reaction only to catch him in a daze looking out towards the parking lot. Stefan noticed a bunch of students all clamoring to see something, which of course got the attention of the rest of the group, so all followed suit and walked out to see what everyone else saw.

Angel attempted to maneuver through students finding parking spaces, walking towards the school or to their cars, and just people wanting to see his car. _Maybe I should've bought a pickup truck._ I didn't expect to cause _this_ much attention to myself. I found a place to park and leaned down to flip the switch in order for the back to open and send the roof up. Getting out of the car half of the school was looking at me. _It looks like we're not in Kansas anymore Toto. _I flashed an award winning smile leaning across the seat grabbing my messenger bag out of the passenger seat and flung it over my shoulder. I locked the doors with an audible beep to hear a loud scream causing me to stop dead in my tracks as I stood with my hands in my jacket pockets, phone in one hand, and keys in the other.

A pretty blond girl, who knew how to dress, scurried over followed by what I assumed were friends. "Oh my god! This is… this is…" She seemed to have a problem forming a complete sentence as a blond boy wearing a letterman jacket ran up beside her followed by the rest behind. "Wow, nice car man. What is it?" He seemed impressed.

I studied the two of them, both of them seeming familiar, as the blond girl answered her friends question. "Um, it's a black Bentley Continental GTC convertible hello! Black rims with red accents." The boy and I exchanged a look before both giving the girl questionable looks.

She noticed. "What?"

"Wow really Caroline?" Matt gave her a nudge.

"What? Can't I like nice things? Besides Matt, Kim Kardashian used to have this exact same car! Well until she sold it." As if it meant something.

He looked at her again with another confused look, "I don't know who that is!" She sighed

I kind of smiled. "Wait a sec, Caroline as in Forbes and Matt as in Donovan?" The two shared a look before looking at me for answers. "It's Angel? Angel Oliveira? We kinda grew up together, but I moved away at the beginning of third grade." Caroline immediately lit up running over and giving me a hug, almost winding me, girl had some strength to her. It was strange seeing them like this in person again. I didn't even expect for them to still be here.

When Caroline leaned in I noticed she started to breathe somewhat awkward, in through her mouth, out through her nose and covering her nose and mouth. "Allergies?" I asked leaning in to the side of her head. She stepped back with her brows together before her face lit up and nodded.

I reached out and shook Matt's hand and with the two of them went back to meet the rest of the group. Caroline pointed out everyone else who appeared to not change too much. Bonnie, Tyler, Introduced Stefan, and _Elena_? For a few moments I couldn't breathe seeing her, there was just no way, it wasn't possible. _How is she still alive?_

I forced a smile, snapping out of my minor daze, shaking hands and giving hugs when I got to Tyler who stood a few good inches above me. I mean standing a smidge over 5'10 is considered a normal height but, I was the shortest guy of the group with Tyler being the oldest and first to turn eighteen. He must've been at least 6'1. We exchanged smiles, his being a bit friendlier than I was probably reading into. His handshake damn near killed me as my hand just about broke within his as he seemed to be lost in thought staring at me with his nostrils flaring. "Ooh shit, my bad."

_Ouch._  
_That was my drawing hand…_

"Oh no harm no foul. If my hand broke, I'll send you the hospital bill." I gave him a friendly smile showing him I'd live.

Everyone awkwardly laughed which was better than nothing at least.

"So what brings you back to town? I barely remember why you moved away." Elena finally broke the momentary silence sliding next to Stefan grasping his hand.

"Oh, um… M-my house burnt down, and my parents were still inside. I was f-found sleeping on the front lawn when the fire trucks and cops showed up." I always had a hard time saying it out loud, but I had history with them, and it wasn't like they couldn't figure it out own their own. I might as well get it over with. They all were probably too young to even remember. "But I decided I'd come back to school here now since I've been around… Well I've traveled." That could've have came out better. I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly wanting someone to say something or change the subject.

I could see it in Elena's face when she came up and hugged me unexpectedly. Everyone else seemed to notice it was out of character. I wasn't prepared for it. "I'm sorry I asked. My parents recently died too. It was about 2 years ago. I handled it better than Jeremy did." That's right Jeremy was Elena's little snot nosed brother who followed us around all the time with a blanket in one hand and a thumb permanently attached between his lips.

"How is Jeremy doing anyways?" I smiled again as Elena released me and joined Stefan. It got quiet all of a sudden. _Maybe he's a touchy subject_?

Bonnie spoke finally trying to ease the tension from something I said. "He's probably just late. First day of school and all we all had a hard time getting up or at least I did."

I nodded opening my bag as Caroline looked towards my side and must have noticed the upside down triangular gold seal. "Oh my god, Angel!"

I grabbed my schedule and redid the straps and looked at her from behind my glasses. "What did I do?" She hit me. My eyebrows scrunched together confused. "First you show up with the Bentley, then the Dolce and Gabbana glasses, and now the Prada messenger bag? Who'd you have to kill to get all this?" She bit her lip, immediately regretting the last question, followed by another awkward silence.

I grinned. "I guess it's really who you know." It was more of a question, almost asking if it was going to be a good enough answer.

She poked me in the ribs now looking at my jacket while grabbing at it. Caroline's eyes moved up to mine looking at me like she wanted to kill me. "I know its Alexander McQueen! May he rest in peace." I yelled at her clearly annoyed now, the last part said in almost a whisper, sighing, actually embarrassed with the way I was dressed at this point. I was raised to look as nice as possible and presentable up until my parents died and since I now have the money to do so I didn't think there was anything wrong with it. _I wasn't showing off exactly, Caroline was the one pointing everything out. She always was the best dressed of the girls growing up. Should've known she'd know what the fuck she was talking about._

But only then did I realize what Caroline was wearing I looked at her, with a sly grin, somewhat prepared for this. "Alright Caroline you really want to do this?" She immediately nodded with confidence, wanting to test his ability now to read.

Matt took a few steps back to join Stefan both of which were pretty engaged in the modern Wild West shoot off. "This doesn't look good." Matt whispered to Stefan. "Not at all." Stefan just shook his head.

"Caroline, your jacket is Ralph Lauren, your jeans are DVB Denim, your purse is Louis Vuitton, the earrings from Claudia Lobao, and the shoes are custom Giuseppe Zanotti!" I paused long enough to make a popping noise with my lips. "Next… Season."

Caroline nodded and began to clap. "Touché.' I smiled and began to walk with her. Clearly she found her match. _What could I say? I liked to read._

I zoned out as Tyler asked a question almost missing it. "What does your shirt say?"

I looked over to him then back down moving my Jacket completely open to reveal the white shirt with a large black font that read "Made in Brazil" with it's flag over the bottom half of my stomach and came all the way down hugging my figure. Caroline literally spun me around. I was taken back by how strong she was and pulled the shirt the rest of the way down in the back just past my butt, she read aloud "You're Welcome."

"Thank you I guess?" Tyler shot out laughing as he walked off not before shooting me a quick smirk which I noticed immediately. All I could do is smile.

Everyone said their goodbyes heading to their lockers, bathroom, or vending machines I assumed and decided to just find my first class. I can't wait for History. Glad I had coffee, hoping the teacher was at least tolerant towards his students when it came to caffeine in the early hours. History was bad enough as it was, but having History this early was going to be torture without it.

I rounded the corner and seen the room number I needed and let out a sigh of relief. Caroline took off on me in a hurry so I had to fend for myself no surprise there. I walked in seeing a semi full classroom of students. Most of them all turned at looked at me before going back to their own lives. All I could do again is smile. I made my way to an empty desk to the far side of the room close to the back. I already brought to much attention to myself for the day.

Right as the last bell rang Tyler made his way into the room earning himself a slight glare from Mr. Saltzman. Somewhat eyeing the room I noticed there was nowhere else to sit, must have had a lot of new students, or a lack of desks? Tyler ended up sitting right behind me and all I could smell was his cologne that was recently sprayed. It wasn't strong, but masculine enough without it being obnoxious. At least this year was going to be different, I was going to graduate here and figure out what to do with my 'problems' and hopefully get out of town alive.

I was almost late for my first class of the year as I barely made the last bell. Alaric shot me a look as I made my way inside. There of course weren't any seats left. I guess it's what I get for fucking around before school started. There was one seat left, right behind Angel. _There was something about him I couldn't put my finger in, I mean on!_ I couldn't help but giving him a few looks as I made my way across the room and sat directly behind him. As I sat down I exhaled deeply and noticed he tensed up in front of me. My breath must've hit him.

Neither of us acknowledged each other for a few minutes when Alaric started to hand out rows of papers at the beginning of each isle and had people hand it back. Angel grabbed his piece and turned to me to give the rest and I froze. I caught a whiff of something I'd never smelled before. It was indescribable. No combination of anything I could think of would do it justice. At first it was strong, new, and clouded my other senses. I felt a slight kick in my shin just strong enough to wake me from my stupor, was when I noticed I was staring at his lips. "Sorry, first day jitters." I forced out quietly. It was a terrible lie, but it had to do. He smiled beautifully. Never had I thought another guy to be beautiful, other than myself of course, but this would be the first. Sure men and women ranged from attractive, sexy, and hot. This boy was beautiful.

"It's no problem Tyler."

And with that he turned back around with a big smile on his face. And all I wanted to do was quietly and secretly smell him for as long as possibly. This had to be the first time since becoming a werewolf that I was grateful. Someone should seriously consider taking him and selling bottles of his scent. I'd buy a few cases. This boy was going to be trouble for me.

The bell rings and I realized that I've been sitting here smelling this boy, staring at him from behind, for the entire class. I grabbed my things quickly and made my way to the door not wanting to speak to him, at least not yet.

_I'm Tyler Lockwood; I don't get nervous around attractive people. It should be the other way around. I've been with countless girls at this school, and even some of the guys, who'd better keep their mouths shut if they knew better. Then why did he smell so good? It has to be a wolf thing right? Did Caroline or Stephan act any differently around him this morning? Maybe they noticed something?_

I turned the corner only to feel a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Angel standing below me a few inches. He forced a smile; _I can tell I do it all the time._ "Could you point me in the direction of Calculus, room 392? I don't really know anyone else yet." I exhaled through my nose before slowly nodding walking off and pointing in the other direction.

_Just have to concentrate, don't need to breathe at the moment. Keep it together, don't freak out, and don't freak him out._ The walk was silent as I could hear his heartbeat quicken slightly every few steps. My body was tense trying to concentrate._ Was he nervous? Or worse scared? Did I scare him? So here comes the talking thing._ "Glad I'm not the only rich kid in school anymore_." Really Lockwood really? Why is it always about money?_

"Um, yeah guess not. Hey sorry I didn't think I'd cause this much attention this morning. You know the whole first impressions bit? I figured I'd try but I didn't expect to run into all of you guys immediately and have Caroline pick apart my clothes. I mean I didn't intend to steal your thunder; I know how you liked it as a kid."

I glanced over to him; he was now looking down at the ground disappointed. _Another thing I was used to seeing in myself most of my life_. "No I'm pretty sure it went over well, I mean I know the girls are happy to have you back for sure especially Caroline. Maybe now she'll stop bugging the rest of us, when it comes to clothes that is, so I welcome you. And the less focus on me the better." _Somewhat better, he used to be apart of our little group, god knows Caroline and the girls are gonna want him back. I might as well play nice. I don't need to be a complete asshole this year. Since I've finally adjusted to the wolf in me and briefly mourned my father's death it's like I'm finally free._

"Well for what it's worth thanks, for cheering me up, and for showing me where my class was." He made his way into the class and mouthed bye as I nodded towards him. I realized that the last few moments we walked together the scent wasn't as strong, or aggressive as before. Now it was tolerable. Good enough to want to be around, just not distracting anymore. _Thank god! Guess I can go through the day now without having to kill anyone else. _I sighed deeply and began to jog back to the next building realizing I went completely out of my way to deliver Angel to his class. I was probably going to be late. I was going to be late again. So it should come to no surprise. This was definitely going to be an interesting year.

_A/N: So that's what I got so far. Not thee best but it's a start. I surprisingly have a shit ton planned out for this story already. It's just a matter of pacing it well enough and keeping you guys interested. _

_Side note, as you can see Tyler is bisexual, but not even the gang knows. I know it's ooc for him but the self hating "I'm not gay" scenario is in like 95% of the Jyler stories, which is ok, but I decided against it. So he's bi here just discrete. Wanted to do some things differently! You'll see in the next few chapters._

_Would love some feedback good or bad let me know I appreciate it. =D _


End file.
